Star Eds Episode 4: Ed, The New Hope
by KingKongSushi
Summary: the fourth epidsode in the Ed Wars saga


Again, copyright stuff is on Episode 1  
Ed Wars Episode 4: Ed, the New Hope  
Scene 1  
Location: Edd's House  
" The note says......  
Dear kids of the cal-de-sack,  
I, Seth, have made my first move to show you all that I am supreme to all of you. I am pretty sure that Nazz is reading it to the rest of the fuckin' gang. Anyway, you all probably know that I have raped Nazz. God, she was delicious. As I have warned, each kid in your group shall be shamed one by one. So far it is one down, five to go. I hope you have all lived a shameless life until now. For you, Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, Rolf , or Edd will be next. So, be on your guard. Haha. Here is a riddle of who will be next. They who is appears to be, but is not. They hang with with the one of most feminine traits. Although it does not appear, rage is buried and will be released on my next visit.   
Farewell, Seth," Nazz read. "I don't get the riddle," Kevin said with a puzzled look on his face. " Double D, can you figure this out?" " I will need some time," responded Edd. "But, I can't make up from down on this riddle. 'They who appears to be but really isn't' is one of two parts that can identify the next victim. All of us hang with Nazz. So that doesn't help. But, this last part can be anyone except Sarah or Kevin becuase they are usually pissed off." " Hey!" yelled Kevin and Sarah. " We should all watch each other's backs. We can't afford taking this to total war. Also, we have to find out why the Eds are hanging out with him. That way, we can bribe his allies into turning on him, we have pretty much won," suggested Edd.  
Scene 2  
Location: Seth's House  
Seth's room was dark except for a few black candles which were lit. " Hail he who is dark," prayed Seth. There was a banging at his door. " Seth, let us in!" screamed Eddy. " Chill," responded Seth. He blew out the candles and hit the lights. Then, he answered the door. " What took you so long?" asked Eddy. " Peanut butter," added Ed. " It's raining dude," added Eddy. " This was the nearest place so we high tailed it. What the hell did take you so long?" asked Eddy. " Memories," responded Seth. " It could've been worse. I could've let you little fuckers soak." " Haha," laughed Eddy sarcastically. " Do you have any clothes wecan borrow?" asked Eddy. " No Eddy, I wanna get naked," said Ed. Eddy and Seth backed up a bit. Seth looked up at his clock. " It is time," he said in an evil voice.  
Scene 3   
Location: Kevin's House  
" I have to go to the bathroom," announced Jimmy. "La la la la la." Little did Jimmy know that Seth and the Eds had snuck in throught the bathroom window. When Jimmy turned a corner the Eds pulled Jimmy into the bathroom, covered his mouth, and restrained him. Seth locked te door and pulled out a haircutting kit. He snipped Jimmys hair very short, then spread shaving cream on his head and started to shave him. Soon, they made thier getaway, and Jimmy ran crying to the others. Then, he began to turn red, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He started yelling and pounding to the other kids'astonishment. " I'm bald!" he yelled. " Seth was behind this! That fucker! He will DIE for this! I will make sure of that!" " The other kids realized what Seth meant by ," Thier rage will be released on my next visit." " Come," ordered Kevin. " It is time that we put a stop to this ! Let us gather and wage total war!" " Wait!" yelled Edd. " Johnny, do you have Plank?" " Yes," responded Johnny. " Give him here," said Edd. Edd applied some liquid wood and Plank was as good as new. " Plank!" yelled Johnny. " You're alive!" " We need all the help we can get," added Edd." We can never predict where Seth will strike next, because he did not leave a note."  
Final Scene  
Location: Seth's House  
" Yes, come on over," said Seth on the telephone. " Who ya talkin to?" asked Eddy. " Friends," responded Seth. " Kara, Kyle, and Centaur, who is otherwise known as Eric." " Who is that?" asked Kara. "Ed and Eddy, my.......pupils," responded Seth. " Ah, I see," said Centaur. " We'll be right over." 'Yes," agreed Kyle.  
What will happen next? Will Jimmy's head make someone go blind? Why do they call Eric Centaur? Find all this out and more in the exciting, look at what she's doing to that horse eisode of Ed Wars The Edpire Strikes Back  



End file.
